Bajo la Lluvia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Es bajo la lluvia que Syaoran se permite llorar por los recuerdos perdidos de la princesa Sakura.


**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Primer mundo.**

* * *

**BAJO LA LLUVIA**

_Capítulo Único_

Syaoran piensa que la lluvia, desde pequeño, es uno de los fenómenos naturales que más conflicto de sentimientos le provocan. La lluvia es buena, su padre adoptivo siempre se lo había dicho cada que las gotas golpeaban el cristal de su ventana. Gracias a ella los árboles dan fruto y las flores tienen fuerza para abrir sus pétalos. También limpia el cielo y las ciudades, así como los sentimientos de las personas. Pero Syaoran nunca estuvo seguro de eso último y ahora, cinco años después, tampoco.

Busca recuerdos que involucren las frías gotas cayendo desde un cielo embravecido, pintado en tonos grises, casi negros, o días cálidos, con un cielo azul y un brillante sol adornando el cielo, con una solitaria nube llorando sobre él. Encuentra muchos, no todos son felices, pero tampoco son tristes. Sólo unos pocos encajan en esta categoría y, gran parte del conjunto total, son lejos del Reino de Clow. Al estar en medio del desierto, las oportunidades de ver precipitación son muy escasas, casi nulas y cuando sucedían casi eran considerados milagros.

Encuentra, en las pocas memorias con lluvia dentro del reino que es su hogar, un par que siempre le habían hecho sonreír, sentir feliz, de cierta manera. La primera pertenece a su padre. Fue cuando él le había dicho aquella frase sobre la lluvia que aun ahora no puede olvidar.

Su padre, al ver la fina lluvia empapando el Reino de Clow, había salido, gustoso, a mojarse con ella. Syaoran le siguió, pero evitó mojarse con el agua que caía del cielo. Entonces le había preguntado por qué era tan imprudente, recordando cuando él mismo, tiempo atrás, había estado confinado a su cama sin poder hacer nada por la elevada fiebre que le había provocado mojarse en una noche fría. Su padre, siempre amable, había sonreído y le había dicho: "porque esta lluvia es felicidad". Después le había explicado que, al ser felicidad, la lluvia _lavaba_ los preocupaciones del corazón, inundándolo de felicidad.

Como segundo recuerdo importante, Syaoran evoca fácilmente una escena que agita a su corazón. Él y la princesa se refugiaban en una pequeña cavidad en una enorme roca de una sorpresiva lluvia que les había atrapado en medio de las llanuras, mientras jugaban sin más. Las gotas eran feroces, frías y la princesa tenía tanto miedo que se había encaramado a él, con los ojos empañados por lágrimas incipientes que pujaban por salir. Y él le había dicho, compartiendo su miedo, no porque tuviera, sino por la profunda conexión que compartían, que _todo estaría bien_, que no necesitaba llorar porque él _permanecería siempre a su lado._ Y ella, repentinamente iluminada por la felicidad simple de sus palabras, había olvidado el temor, incluso el frío que la hacía tiritar, y le había obsequiado la sonrisa más bonita que Syaoran hubiese visto en su vida.

Un trueno se escucha en las cercanías y los recuerdos de Syaoran se desvanecen como el humo.

"¿Quién eres?".

Recuerda, con las palabras clavadas en su pecho como un puñal que no está en el Reino de Clow, sino en Hanshin. Que ese último recuerdo feliz sólo lo posee él y la princesa Sakura no lo compartirá más, como si nunca hubiera existido y Syaoran se pregunta si, en un futuro, no comenzará a preguntarse si todo aquello que compartieron juntos fue real o sólo un delirio suyo.

"¿Quién eres?".

Esa simple frase es la razón por la que ha salido a empaparse con la lluvia en primer lugar. Para olvidar que ella y él ahora serán desconocidos, y que la princesa no volverá a sonreírle como antaño, aunque él lo _desee _con todo _su corazón._

"¿Quién eres?".

La lluvia sigue cayendo, calándole hasta los huesos. Syaoran no siente que se estén lavando sus penas, pero piensa que el cielo lo está acompañando en su sufrimiento, porque la lluvia, en esta ocasión, es muy similar a las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos.

* * *

**Esta viñeta fue escrita cuando vi este capítulo del anime… por segunda vez. Lo cierto es que hace ya muchísimos años (¿5?) que me intenté ver TRC y me aburrí como no tienen idea, así que nunca pasé de este mundo xD pero como me había comprado los DVD y los encontré mientras le hacía una purga a mi casa, pensé que eran un gran desperdicio de dinero no habérmelos visto nunca. Puse mucha fuerza de voluntad y me lo vi desde el principio y pensé que Syaoran debió haberse sentido devastado con esa simple pregunta, así que quise ahondar en su psiquis, añadiendo algo de mi creación para que no quedara tan inútil como podría haber quedado.**

**Lo cierto es que abandoné el anime y me puse con el manga, me lo leí y tuve que modificar ciertas cosas por el despapaye en que se convierte la trama a partir del tomo 16 y que convertían mi viñeta en el escrito de una ignorante que no sabía **_**na' de na'**_**. En fin, es todo.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
